


Somnus - Extended

by LogicDive



Series: Somnus [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, Crossroads, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Etro Goddess of Death, Fluff, Land of the Dead, M/M, Nyx and Noct, Set in the Somnus World, Supernatural Bonds, have a dicussion about, life and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: A collection of one-shots and prompts that revolve around the Somnus World and connect to the Somnus story.





	1. Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/gifts), [cardigan_carm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/gifts).



@ckyking, you said this sounded like my Somnus World, so here is a little side fic that is set before the story starts. Hope you enjoy, and it might have hints about the main story in it! :3

This is written in reference to a prompt that can be found here: [❛how terrible it is, to love something that death can touch❜ ](https://amid-a-lightless-place.tumblr.com/post/161369303521/how-terrible-it-is-to-love-something-that-death)

{•°:○:¤:○:°•}

“How terrible it is, to love something that death can touch.” Eyes like frozen glaciers watched as the prince walked over to the balcony, lips taut with worry, before voicing his thoughts further. “Don’t you think so, little prince?”

The pale young man glanced over, the lights of the city reflected into dark eyes, and Nyx swore the universe itself was held within that gaze. It was like the Opheliac that ran through his master’s blood - rich, potent and addicting. Calling to him, binding him and he refused to fight its hold on him, accepting it as one would a familiar lover. Pulling back the warm blankets, he allowed the sheets to fall from his naked form as he stood. Making his way over, Nyx pulled the cooling body close, nuzzling his face into the slender neck left bare. Noctis’ attention stayed on the city below, dragged in by the lights that filled the night sky.

“Are you asking, or simply speaking of something you know nothing of?” He whispered, arching his neck to give the man further access as Nyx pressed tender kisses and nips into the sensitive flesh. Noctis received a muffled snort in answer, feeling blunt teeth bite harder into his shoulder. “To love something, yet allow it to depart for the Land of the Dead, is a human emotion. To love, and accept it, in all of its sweetness, one has to taste the bitterness of loss as well.” 

His focus shifted upwards, and Nyx noted the smile that pulled at his lips. “That is amusing to you?”

“The idea of you asking about love is what I find amusing, Nyx.” 

“I can love,” light kisses found their way to the prince’s jaw as he spoke those words, releasing a hum of approval. “As I love your soul. I am bound to you until you return to your rightful place. Don’t you remember, my little prince… _Etro ut tenemur, per tenebras salvi facti sumus_.”

“Only until then?” Orbs like the darkened sky glanced up at him, his hand reaching to cup the man’s jaw gently. “Would you forsake me, abandon the soul you claim to adore?” 

“Never, don’t you remember? We stood upon the crossroads, you and I.”

Noctis pulled his hand away, stretching it out before him as he motioned to the city and leaned back into his hold. “Yes, for I am yours and you are mine, forever you will serve the King of Kings.”

“My vow to you, to your soul.” Placing a tender kiss to the side of his head, Nyx looked out over the city. “Forevermore my prince, my king.”

He relaxed into Nyx hold, the coolness of his body enhancing his own as he closing his eyes to the bright lights below. The crystal several floors above vibrated, as the violet-blue glow echoed with power, flowing through him and thrumming in time with his heartbeat. Noctis could feel the crystal binding ever deeper into his mind. It called to him, tugging him farther into the darkness as his skin cooled to an icy chill. “The veil is drawn aside, can you feel it?”

“Yes.” Opening his eyes, Noctis looking up at his protector, his knight. Midnight hues were blown wide from energy within him, as bright blues, purples, and greens reflected there, mimicking waves of the ocean. “Noctis, little prince… come back to me? The crystal doesn’t need you yet.” Nyx reached deep within, pulling at the bond they shared. It was easy to find his masters source, shining like a beacon in the blackest night. Smiling, he could feel the pale skin being too warm under his touch and held him closer. “You don’t need that power yet, let it go for now.”

A moment of silence enveloped them as if the world stopped and started once again within a singular breath. Noctis blinked, focusing on the older man that still held him close, returning the smile. “You will never let me fall, will you?”

“Not while there is breath in this body, little prince. Your soul is mine, and I intend to keep it.” 

Turning in his hold, the prince reached up to delicately kiss him. Their breaths mingling as he buried one pale hand into ashen hair, fingers entwining with the braids and cords found there. Icy and dark eyes met as Noctis bit his lower lip gently. “How terrible it is,” He whispered, cool lips moving against Nyx own. “To love something that death can touch…”

“I guess I’ll never know.” The kiss was deep and desperate, tongues clashing in an all too familiar dance. Reaching down, he pulled from the kiss to pick up his charge. “Why don’t we return to bed, and I’ll help you warm back up again?” He didn’t need a verbal answer when Noctis looked at him like that - when he could feel the bond they shared tightening as Noctis’ hold on him increased.

He could only submit to the pull and allow it. Giving in as he always had - as he always would.

{•°:○:¤:○:°•}

**Note:** _Etro ut tenemur, per tenebras salvi facti sumus_ is the motto of the Lucis Kingdom in the Somnus World, meaning: _To Etro we are bound, by darkness we are saved._


	2. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis sat in the mist, arms wrapped around his legs as his face pressed against his knees. The air around him moved in swirling waves of gray, white and blue as he waited, but he didn’t know what he was waiting for. His small hand tightened on the small figurine he held in his hand, asking for it to help him

@ cardigan_carm: Ok this is for you! So I listened to the song and instantly this idea came to my mind. Takes place in my Somnus World, while Noctis was in his coma after he was attacked by the daemon. Hope its ok and I did it justice like you hoped I would… sdfghjkl *headdesk*

This was written for a prompt that can be found [here.](https://amid-a-lightless-place.tumblr.com/post/161452793816/music-prompt-prince-minikid-by-hiatus-kaiyote)

{•°:○:¤:○:°•}

Noctis sat in the mist, arms wrapped around his legs as his face pressed against his knees. The air around him moved in swirling waves of gray, white and blue as he waited, but he didn’t know what he was waiting for. His small hand tightened on the small figurine he held, asking for it to help him. A sound caught his attention, a single set of footsteps echoing in the distance, and Noctis couldn’t help but look for it. He didn’t move or call out, he didn’t dare, content to let the unknown sound pass by. Instead, it continued to grow louder as a dark form came into view.

Soon, the stranger was close enough that he could make the figure. It was a man dressed in black from head to toe, the sides of his head shaved as a mohawk fell to his back. Noctis could make out the braids on either side entwined with cords, the dark metal and black beads catching the light as he moved. Falling to one knee, the prince looked up to meet the man’s eyes, hesitant yet feeling no fear towards the man. His eyes reminded Noctis of the pale blue rock candy his father would bring home for him when he had business within the city.

“Little prince?” Noctis was silent for a moment, acknowledging his words with a nod. “So, you’re the rare diamond.” He chuckled, standing to offer his hand to the child. “You’re smaller than I expected. Come now, little prince, I’ll take you to Etro.”

The child rose, taking the stranger’s hand as they continued to make their way deeper into the mist. It was like a labyrinth, shifting and changing its form as they walked. “Who are you?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

Puffing his cheeks, Noctis examined him further, noting the markings on his cheek. “Are those tattoos? What do they mean?” He chose not to answer, smirking as his hand rose up to meet the nothingness that surrounded them. The mist instantly reacted, swirling as the muted tones of gray and blue changed to a tranquil apparition of gold and vermillion, large gates coming into view as the area settled once again. Deep orbs blinked, peaked over at the man as he released the prince's hand, falling to one knee as he bowed his head.

“Thank you for finding him,” Midnight hues shifted, finding the source of those words and smiled at the beautiful woman a short distance from him. She was fair of complexion, one might say flawless, dark eyes framed by even darker hair fell down her back in thick waves. Her garments of blue-grey were like a gentle stream, flowing about her form effortlessly as she moved to meet him. “Welcome, Prince Noctis, to the crossroads.”

His little face lit up, smiling as if he’d know her his whole life. “Goddess Etro, I was lost in the mist for so long. I didn’t know where to go or where I was.”

“Were you afraid, young prince?” Shaking his head, she noted his hand tighten on the small item he held. “I see, and what is it that you hold within your grasp, young prince?” His eyes dropped to where she was looking, holding his hand up to her and opened it. “I see, it is Carbuncle.” The look she gave him was tender, even loving, as she patted his hand. “You keep him close, and he will always protect you.” A hand rose, caressing his jaw with her chilled touch. “You are very special, little one. Because of that, I cannot allow you to pass beyond these doors at this time. Stay here, stay here with me. I’ll keep you warm and safe while your body sleeps through the day.”

“It sleeps?” Thinking of her words, his eyes darted to meet hers again. “We were attacked, it was a daemon and it hurt me!” Feeling her stroke his hair, he leaned into the touch looking up at her with wide eyes. “Did I die?”

“No, precious one. Your body needs time, your soul is weak and is only just holding on. I’ll keep you here until you can return. Have no fear my little one, I will not allow you to go beyond this point. Come, rest awhile.” 

A wave of her hand, and once again the mist shifted as if on the breeze becoming a garden of violet, blue and white. A large tree hung low, shading the ground at the base as the Goddess sat down. Noctis was quick to join her, laying his head in her lap as she continued to brush his hair with her fingers. It wasn’t long after that his eyes fell closed, breathly lightly as he slept in her embrace.

“So,” Etro looked up at the man, watching as he squatted down outside the ring of the tree. “He’s the King of King’s, huh?” He watched as dark eyes fell to the boy. “He’s barely hanging on, his soul…”

“I know, I sense it. I cannot allow the door to open for him, we must do something or we will loose him. I will not allow chaos to consume all.” He could only agree with her words. “I would ask that you protect this soul, always. No matter where it goes, you are bound to it and it is bound to you.”

He smirked, running a hand across his jaw. “I promised that a long time ago, not one to break my word. It will be hard on him, he’ll need someone who understands by his side.”

Etro nodded, rubbing the child’s back tenderly. “Thank you.”

{•°:○:¤:○:°•}

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos are always appreciated, and comments are as well! I hope you enjoyed the story~


End file.
